You Should Listen To Your Elder's
by Plegurl17
Summary: Jacks bored, really really really bored. Why? Because it's almost summer witch means he's stuck at Norths. But there is another place he can go. The Warren, but Tooth, SAndy, and North wont let him leave Sandoff Clauesen. Wy? They wont bloody tell him! And you shouldn't tell Jack Frost no, end of story... JackRabbit! BunnyFrost! BoyXBoy! No like? Don't read!


**So I wanted to do a one-shot… I have no Idea who tho.. So apologize to you all who were expecting an update to The New Guardian. I LOVE YOU ALL …6 people or something like that… BUT I STILL DO! THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING MY STORY! Fair warning there is some 'inappropriate' things in here. If you are a young child TURN BACK NOW! YOU HAVE BEEN WARRNED! Oh and I don't own anything! Except the plot!**

You Should Listen To Your Elder's.

"No Jack" responded a feminine voice for the 6th time in a row. Her arms folded tightly over her chest, as she floated a couple feet in front of said teen.

"But-".

"We say no Jack. For your own protection, da?" Tooth nodded her head in agreement with the Russian standing next to her. Sandy also nodded, copying with the other Guardians, crossing his arms over his chest, like Tooth. They were all in the sitting room, just below the globe room at Santoff Clausen, auguring about something. Well, more like telling Jack no. They were doing that a lot lately and this time, just like all the others, they wouldn't tell him why. It's been around a mouth since Easter and that meant summer was coming soon. So a.k.a Jack's vacation time. But he was restricted on where he could go and what he could do. He could hibernate, but he only has to do that every, 50 years or so? But there were only 2 places that where cold enough for him. Where he was right now and the Easter wonderland known as the Warren. Jack had been staying with North for around 5 weeks now and he was losing his mind. Sure he could go outside and stuff but he couldn't go far because the temperature would rise. If he leaves the North Pole he'll get heat stroke, and possibly die. So he was kind of out of options. Jack had already froze a good 4 dozen elves plus around 10 Yetis and broken numerous different toys and ice sculptures; and boy had he got a yelling at from North about that. Tho he was still bored, really bored. So bored to the point that Jack wanted to actually go to the Warren, just to pull a prank on Bunny and have a fight. Not like a fist fight. More like, him chasing Jack down until Jack got tackled, but basically the same thing.

"Will you eldest tell me why? Bunny said I could come hang the Warren at the Christmas party cause he knows I can't really go anywhere!" Jack yelled at the others, his left hand flying in the air as his right one gripped his staff tighter. He was really starting to get pissed off. He was told yes first, by the Guardian of Hope himself. Then when he was going to leave the first time, North had two Yetis pull him back out of the snow globe portal. He's tried 6 times… _6 fucking times_! And every time, he got pulled back out of the portal and then locked in his room for a good 2 hours.

"We know Jack" Tooth responded while flying closer to him and putting a hand on his shoulder. Her colorful feathers moving slightly as her wings kept her body off the ground, making her taller than Jack.

"But, too dangerous" North said crossing his tattooed arms over his big chest and leaning back in his chair. Sandy flashed a picture of Jack over his head along with a couple eggs with a big X on it, to put his say in as well.

Jack just groaned and rolled his head rubbing the side of his face with his hand in frustration. Pulling his hand back down to grip his staff, he glared at the Guardians; except Bunny. Come to think of it, Jack hadn't seen him since a day before Easter. Witch was odd because he usually saw the Pooka eldest once or twice. Jack's eyes widened, a grin forming over his pale white lips as he got a brilliant idea.

"Why don't ya just summon Bunny to just come get me?"

"NO JACK" they all said/yelled in union. Even Sandy kind of yelled, he had dream sand coming out of his ears, showing he was angry. Tooth was now a couple of feet above him, her feathers ruffled slightly and her hands at her sides. North was standing up, with a serious expressing on his face with Sandy standing next to him. Jack silted his eyes and glared at them. Not even bothering with a response, Jack called the wind and darted out of the elder Guardians sight, his hand gripping his staff tighter and tighter as he darted towards his room.

North and sighed and sat down with a load poof. His hands going to his face as her rested his elbows on his knees. Sandy, on the other hand, was confused as hell. Walking over to his old friend, he made a question mark over his head and gave him a 'wtf' look. The Russian man looked up at the sound of swishing sand, just in time to see the look and the question mark disappear.

"It's 'that time of year' again for Bunny" he said as he went back to resting his head in his hands. Sandy looked back and forth, still lost. Looking over at the Tooth fairy, Sandy hoped for a better explanation.

"Bunny's in heat" she said bluntly, no emotion on her face as she sat down on one of the many red coaches. This, made the Sandman blush dark red, his gaze going to the floor. North groaned, and swung his hands forward, pulling his body up. Walking over to one of the Yetis that just walked in the room.

"What I don't understand is why Bunny would tell Jack he could when he knew" Tooth said to no one unparticular but herself. North looked over his shoulder at her and shrugged, Sandy doing the same. Signing the last paper, North turned his attention back to his friends.

"He said it wasn't goanna be a bad year but he was wrong. He sent me letter". North said, hand digging in his giant pocket to find said letter. Pulling out an egg shaped piece of paper, North handed it to Tooth who read it over quickly.

"So that's why where not telling Jack why. Bunny said no" she said while handing North the letter back. He nodded and folded it back up, placing it back in its rightful place. His eyes widen as his both his hand dug deeper into the pocket. Grunting, North slapped his forehead.

"What?" Tooth said concern spreading across her features, looking around the room trying to figure out what was wrong. North looked up and stared at her for a minute until he said 3 words no one wanted to hear at the moment.

"Snow globe gone".

Jack smirked as he looked at the snow globe in his hand. North had left it in his office, carelessly. And Jack checked, just in case before going to his room. How do you think he got one of the snow globes for all the other times he tried to escape? He about screamed like a girl when he found one, just sitting on North's desk. Shaking it, he held it close to his frozen dead lips and whispered against it.

"The Warren" he smirked when he saw colorful eggs like the ones Bunny painted by hand inside. Throwing it at the giant bay window in North's office, he jumped threw.

Plush green grass met Jack's feet as he stepped/fell out of the portal. The giant Easter wonderland all around him, making him feel small. All the warrior eggs turned towards him, ready to defend their master and home; until they saw it was Jack. They all turned and ran, trying to hide from the winter spirit. Jack grinned when he saw this. He liked to freeze them and they hated it.

Jack looked around the giant place, walking along the dirt path that he had been on numerous times before. Un-painted googies where running around him, bumping into his cold bare feet falling over. He tapped one with his staff and froze it solid, making another one fall over. Sighing, Jack continued to walk down the dirt path, that led to the center of the place. The musky, yet fresh smell of the place surrounding him.

Walking around one of the giant rock like structure, Jack stopped and took in his surroundings. He had never been in this part of the Warren. There was a giant rock/ cliff thing towering up into the fog where Jack could no longer see. The dye river ran along it going into a hole, which was probley where it came from. And in the very back, there was a ginormous willow tree, eldest 20 feet tall. Although, the thing that interested Jack the most was what was under it.

A giant blue and white fuzzy ball laid, curled up in one of the crooks between two roots going into the ground. It was moving slightly, going up and down. Jack smiled slightly at Bunny's sleeping form.

They had become somewhat of friends in the past year since the whole thing with Pitch. Jack would come to the Warren, play a prank on the Pooka and he would chase Jack around until Bunny caught him or got tiered. Then they would sit and talk about anything that came to mind. Sure Jack was close with the others, but not like he was with Bunny. The Pooka knew how it felt, to not be believed in and walked through. Bunny would listen as Jack vented all his frustrations, and even help him figure things out. Jack had even helped Bunny paint eggs in return for kinda ruining Easter last year. The Pooka said it wasn't his fault and he didn't half to but Jack just ignored him. Oh and when Bunny found out about Jack having to either stay in the North or South Pole from the middle of April until the end of October, he had a fit. Jack had tried to say it was no big deal and he was used to it but the elder Guardian just told him to shut up. Bunny told Jack that he was welcome in his Warren anytime during that period, just take one of North's snow globes.

So here Jack was, sitting on one of the many branches of the willow tree right above Bunny. Crossing his legs and setting his staff over him lap, Jack leaned down towards the Pooka.

"Hey Kangaroo! Wakey-wakey!" Jack said in a sing-song voice, a giant grin plastered on his face. He heard a groan and Bunny turned slightly so now Jack could see his face. Jack's grin vanished as he tried to think of a way to was up the Pooka. Snapping his fingers as an idea came to mind, he jumped up on the branch, staff in his right hand. His left hand held out flat as he blew into it, creating a snowball. Leaning forward slightly, Jack smirked as he dropped the snowball that hit Bunny square in the face.

"Blood hell!" Aster yelled at he shot up and rubbed his face, trying to get the cold off. Laughing broke Bunny's startled gaze, his bright green eyes shooting up to the tree branches above him.

"What da hell ya shetlen show pony! I was tryin' ta sleep". Jack just laughed harder, his back to Bunny as he laid on the tree branch. The Pooka glared at the spirit, arms crossing over his chest. Jack saw this and turned over, now hanging upside down from the branch, staring at Bunny.

"Aw Is the Kangaroo grumpy?" Jack mocked, swinging back and forth his arms crossed behind his head. Jack was a good, 6 feet about Bunny, so he was sure he couldn't reach him. Bunny's eyes widen and scoffed at the teen. "I'm not a Kangaroo mate, ya know that". Aster was pissed now, he doesn't know why but he just is. Not directly at the kid but he was a part of it. Why was he in here anyways? Didn't North tell him to keep the winter spirit away from here until the end of May eldest? He still hand a whole week and a half to go! Looking back up, the Pooka got even more agitated at the smirk on Jacks lips.

"Frostbite" Bunny said in a firm and serous voice. Jack stopped swinging and grinned at his elder giving him a hmm. Bunny just stared at the winter spirit, signaling for him to get his ass down here. Sighing Jack flung his legs off the branch, flipping and landing on the ground, back facing the Pooka. Turning around slowly, Jack prepared to get yelled at. When nothing came, he looked up to see Aster just staring at him. Moving his eyes side to side, Jack felt uncomfortable under the strong gaze. After about a minute, Jack couldn't take it anymore.

"Why are you so pissed? You said I was welcome anytime-". Bunny had taken a step forward, gripped the front of the frost child's hoddie and lifted him off the ground. Bunny pulled Jack against him, so there noises where almost touching.

"Out. Now". Jack's eyes went wide at the Pooka. For one he had never been this close to him, tow he looked really angry. And three, witch scared him the most, Aster hand never picked him up like this, or touched him at all for the matter. So Jack was a little creped out right now. Jack felt Bunny's grip on his seat shirt tighten witch made him drop his staff, hands reaching up to grip the furry wrist. Bunny was now making a low growling noise, the same one most animals make when they're getting ready to attack. Thinking quick before things got out of hand, Jack let go of the furry wrist and lifted his arms up, sliding out of the hoddie and hitting the hard ground. Jack scrambled to get his staff, his hand gripping around it as he willed the wind to take him high in the air. Getting about 5 feet off the ground Jack headed for the direction of the exit, where he had stored the snow globe. Jacks whole body stopped in midair as something gripped his ankle hard.

"Oh no ya don't Frostbite".

Jack yelped when he was pulled back, making him drop his staff as he was slammed into a tree, knocking the wind out of him. Blinking repeatedly Jack tried to get his breathing back as Bunny pressed his form against him. The Pooka's arms where against the tree over Jack's head, his legs trapped between Bunny's giant ones. Jack just stared wide eyed at the Pooka, trying not to flip the fuck out. Bunny has never ever done something like this. Sure once in a while they got rough with there fighting but never like this! Jack decided that his best bet was to just suck it up and try to leave.

"O-Okay I'll g-go" Jack said while putting his hands on the Pooka's chest in an attempt to push him off. Jack yelped slightly when his hands where grabbed and pinned over his head in a death grip.

"Ya not suppose ta be 'ere" Aster said not breaking eye contact with the spirit once. He had told North not to let him come here under any circumstances. But apparently, the boy didn't bloody listen. Bunny tilted his head to the side as he looked into the winter spirits eyes. Those deep bright blue eyes that could make any girl melt. Leaning closer to him, Aster's eyes getting thinner.

"What are ya doin here Jackiey?" Jack shivered when Aster touched his cold wet noise against his. Jack pulled on his arms, trying to get them free from Bunny's grip, but the Pooka just tightened it.

"Cause I'm pretty sure I told North not ta let ya come". At this Jack stopped struggling and turned his gaze back to Aster, eyes turning to daggers as he stared at the Guardian of Hope.

"Wait a fucking minute. If you didn't want me here, why the fuck did you tell me I could!?" Jack was leaning forward, glaring hard at the Pooka. Jack stared moving his whole body, trying to get out of Bunny's grip, who just smirked. Jacks eyes where now closed shut and his face was scrunched up in anger. 'So cute...' Aster thought as he leaned forward, breaking his gaze from the spirits face. Jack froze when he felt something hot and wet run up from his exposed torso, to his chest, up over his collarbone, up his neck and behind his ear. Aster smirked at the stillness of the spirit and ran his tongue up his small neck again.

"Your way to young ta be talkin like that mate" Bunny whispered in Jacks ear. Pulling back slightly, he smirked at the younger Guardian's face. Jack was in complete and utter shock. He didn't know what to do of how to response, so he went with the most logical, pissed. Snapping put of his inner thoughts, his shocked face turned into a harden glare.

"Ok one; Why the_ fuck_ did you do that?! Two; I'll _fucking_ talk however I _fucking_ damn well please, and Three; _ .Fuck_?!" Jack was leaning forward, inches away from the elder Guardian, who was just smirking at him. Jack didn't like how Bunny was acting one bit, the Pooka had never acted this way. Jack pulled back and shivered, his head going down and eyes shutting tight as Aster ran a claw up his torso to the center of his chest. Taking deep breaths, Jack decided to take drastic measures.

"Aster stop. I mean it- hmmm" Jack didn't move an inch, he didn't even breath, as he just stared wide eyed at the Pooka. His eyes were closed, giant ears pressed flat against his head and mouth opened against Jacks. Aster pushed harder against the mouth to deepen the kiss, sitting up slightly so he was above Jack.

After what seemed like forever to Jack the Pooka pulled away from him, only slightly tho. Bunny was smirking at the winter spirit who just stared at him in amazement. Jack swallowed the lump in his throat and sucked in a breath, trying his best to calm down. Jack sat there and just breathed for a couple of minutes while Bunny just continued to trace the outline the mussels on his chest and torso. After Jack calmed down enough to his standards, he looked back up at Bunny who was focused on his chest. Swallowing another lump in his throat, Jack tried to talk without sounding weak.

"Wha…I-I…You-…What?!" Bunny slowly tore his gaze away from the cold chest to meet bright blue, confused eyes. Bunny smirked and leaned down so he was now eyes level with Jack.

"There's a reason I haven't been around and they didn't want ya commin 'ere Frostbite". Bunny's eyes where glazed over, they were barley the bright spring green anymore. It looked like his pupils had taken over his whole damn eye. Jack stopped for a seconded and thought. He had seen this look before… Once a long time ago. H had accidentally flew in on two teens having sex in the back of a truc- Wait a fucking minute.

"Fuck no! Get the hell off Aster! Now!" Jack screamed at the spirit of Hope, his whole body thrashing around to try and get out and away from him. Aster just smirked and tightened his grip on the younger spirits wrists.

"Oh no mate. As you'd say, 'Yer screwed". Aster moved them so now his back was against the giant willow tree, and Jack was in between his legs, his back to the Pooka. Bunny pulled the twine off one of his long foot. He tied Jacks arms in a way so his elbows where sticking out next to his head, his hands fisted behind his neck.

Jack moved around, trying to get out of the binds but the knot wouldn't budge. He was screwed, to be literally in a minute. Bunny's paws where now on his torso and running down it, touching every curve and muscle. His paw reaching Jacks pants, and pushed them down.

"Bunny… Please" Aster froze and he cocked his head, waiting for Jack to continue. After a couple of seconds he didn't, so Bunny just continued. Getting the spirits pants all the way off, Aster smirked at the arousal that was now on display for him. Aster put his right paw on Jacks lower stomach and pulled him against his furry chest, hard.

"See?" he whispered in Jack's ear as his left paw ran along the winter spirits exertion. "You're enjoying this mate". Jack shuddered, whimpering in response to the Pooka. Bunny smirked and removed his paw from the Youngers dick and moved it to his neck. Gripping Jack's tied up hands, he pushed Jack down. Now, Jack was on the ground, arms pinned above his head, ass high in the air; and a Pooka hunched over him.

"Hey Jackiey, let's see how load ya can scream". Aster ran a paw down the Guardian of Fun's ass, his smirked grew when he found what he wanted.

"Fuck!" Jack shifted forward when Bunny pushed a furry finger deep into his ass. Pushing in and out, Bunny grinned wide out the sounds the younger spirit was making. He may be in heat, but it was the end of it. So he did have some logic left… but barley. He didn't want to hurt the kid, to the point where he needed surgery or something, but Jack still did need to be punished for being disobedient. Pulling his finger out, Aster moved his head down. Spitting a good amount of saliva on Jack's puckered hole.

When Jack felt something cold on his ass that moved down to his cock, he knew there was no getting out of this. So Jack made a choice in his head, option one, just say fuck it and enjoy it or try to go into hibernation. He decided with one, so that when this was over, he could get away from Bunny… If he wanted to..

Bunny leaned down so his back was pressed firmly against Jacks, one arm wrapped firmly around the teens torso, his mouth right next to Jacks ear, as he lined himself up. "Hey Jackiey, Ya should really do as ya'r told". Bunny pushed all the way in, only stopping for a seconded to move his arm, to keep himself up. Then he started ponding into the winter spirit like there was no tomorrow.

After a couple screams of pain from Jack, they started to die down and become groans. Aster's instincts started to kick in when he heard this. The Pooka leaned forward, and bitt Jacks shoulder, deep. Jack moaned nice and load at this and did his best not to cry at the pain. Bunny tasted blood in his mouth and pulled away completely. Bunny moved Jack so he was facing him, laying on his back. Aster continued until they had both orgasmed eldest 6 times each and Jack was only wake for 3 of his.

"And dat kids is why we don't go near male Pooka during mating season". Three sets of eyes blinked up at the giant Russian they called there uncle. Namie and Mia looked from their uncle to their brother, who sat next to them on the floor of the sitting room of Santoff Clausen. Aster. Junior was staring wide eyed at North, who was sitting in his big red chair, smiling brightly at the little Pooka's. Both the girl's scooted away from their brother slightly.

"Aster" Mia said, while staring at her twin brother. She kind of got in front of her younger sister and pointed a finger at him. "If ya ever-". The youngest of the three held his paw up signaling for his sister to stop talking.

"I'll kill myself Shelia before that ever happens" he said while glancing at his sister's for a brief seconded. Mia nodded her head and went back to staring at North.

They may only be around 4 years old, but there as mature as 14 year olds. All three where about the height of Jack's knee. They all matched Aster's fur pattern, except Namie; she was pure white, except for the tribal makings that they all possessed; like there Da.

"Hey anklebitters! We're back!" All their ears perked up at the sound of their Da's voice. The elevator door opened, and out walked both Aster and Jack. They were holding bags filled to the brim with food for the dinner they were making for all the Guardians. Why North made them go to Mother Nature to get them, they have no idea.

The girl's smiled brightly at their parents, heading for Jack immediately. A.j on the other hand, was still staring wide eyed at North, who's attention was now on the two that just entered. Aster saw this and pointed at him. North gave him a shrug. Walking over to his son, Aster crouched down on his hine legs next to him. "A.j, ya ok?" the young Pooka slowly turned his attention to his Da smiling slightly. Aster relaxed at this and moved to get up.

"Fuck" everyone froze and turned to look at A.j. Aster's eyes where wide as plates, but before he could reprimand his son, A.j spoke again; smirking just like his Da.

"Your way to young ta be talkin like that mate".

Jack dropped the bags he was holding, his eyes immediately going to Bunny. Bunny just stared at his son in aw.

"H-How in da?... Where ..did you?" A.j smirked and pointed at North. All eyes turned to the big man who just shrugged. Surprisingly, Jack was the first to speak.

"Seriously? You told them that story?!" Jack was glaring at the big man, for two reasons. One because he told his kids about the first time him and Bunny had sex and two; because Jack had no idea how North even knew about that. The big man shrugged in response. Aster just rubbed his face with his paw, trying not to kill North. After a couple minutes of silence, the big man spoke up.

"Jack should have listened".

**fin**


End file.
